


【勋兴】《献世》13

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 11





	【勋兴】《献世》13

献世

文/夏序清和草未歇

13

副官放下张艺兴之后，是要回去复命的。  
张艺兴一再说自己没事，坳不过，都是自己惹不起的主儿。  
车子在城里跑，不怎么颠簸，只是奔走了一天，有些疲惫。

吴世勋板着脸任由着医生看了，还好，匕首也没有将肩头捅穿。  
朴灿烈靠在门板上，单手叉腰看着吴世勋。  
他突然感觉嘴上空空的，但是眼下这不是该抽烟的场合。  
拔刀的时候，发出一声令人牙酸的轻响。  
朴灿烈下意识看了一眼吴世勋，没什么表情，更是没有哭。  
小孩长大了，虽然是从什么时候起的，他这个哥哥一直没有发觉。  
但是那个跟在自己屁股后面，走两步就要哥哥背的小屁孩好像跟自己渐行渐远。

医生出门的时候，对着朴灿烈福了福身。  
朴灿烈颔首，走到了窗前。  
在窗口呼吸到新鲜空气时，他心情好了一些。  
“疼不疼？”朴灿烈划了一根火柴。  
“不疼。”吴世勋轻哼了一声，将衣服拉上肩头。  
朴灿烈点头，“也不是什么大伤，那你养着吧，我走了。”  
吴世勋挑眉，“你去看张艺兴么？”  
朴灿烈吐了口烟雾，嗯了一声。  
吴世勋盯着朴灿烈面前的烟雾散去，盯住朴灿烈的眼睛，“趁虚而入啊。”

朴灿烈把烟头从窗口弹了出去，咯咯的笑，“不必你在这里阴阳怪气的说我，我可从来没有对不起过你。”  
吴世勋扭过头去，阖上眼，靠在沙发背上，“怎么偏偏是他呢？你去追求谁不可以？”  
朴灿烈的脚步声从吴世勋身旁略过，吴世勋以为他要出门，睁了眼才看到朴灿烈的脸就在自己面前，“我所有让着你的，是我愿意。当年，鸠占鹊巢的是你和你妈，我也想问，怎么偏偏挑中了我爸？”

吴世勋要说的话被朴灿烈梗在喉咙里，一时竟再说不出来什么。  
朴灿烈一向在家人面前的形象都是嘻嘻哈哈的，现下，阴沉着脸的样子让吴世勋害怕。  
朴灿烈伸手，将吴世勋的扣子一颗一颗的扣好，“我不但要追求他，我还要带走他。”

朴灿烈出门的时候才发现，天快黑了。  
副官在车里打盹儿，他皱起眉头来，“你怎么在这儿？”  
副官头在车顶磕了一下，说话也有点结巴，“我…军座，张先生说自己没受伤。”  
他不敢迎上朴灿烈的目光，说话的声音也越来越小。  
朴灿烈一手搭在车门上，眯着眼，“送回家了？”  
副官嗯了一声。  
朴灿烈咔哒一声打开车门，副官跟着连忙上了车，“军座，今下午有给您的急电，恐怕咱得先回趟办公室。”  
朴灿烈拧紧了眉头，他今天没穿军装，更是没戴帽子。可人的气场是不会改变的，周身的肃杀之气让空气凝固了下来。  
“那就去吧。”看到朴灿烈的肩膀松了一下，副官也像是一颗心脏掉回了腔子里，忙吩咐司机开车。

张艺兴回家的时候，柳妈跟他说话，他随便应了几句。  
问了金钟仁有没有回来，柳妈说没有。  
他点头，让柳妈早点回去，然后就上了楼。

直到坐下之后，臂上才开始觉得有一些刺痛，他往上动了动，横趴在床上，头搁在床沿儿上。  
这个姿势并不舒服，只觉得血都往脑袋上冲。但是他懒得动，吴世勋看自己的眼神在脑海里挥之不去，他闭上眼想睡，但是现在天已经黑了，其实闭上睁着都一样。  
心里装着事的人，在哪儿都睡不着。

不知道吴世勋的伤重不重，他知道自己捅得不深，但也不是挠痒痒。  
不知道金钟仁有没有受伤，怎么还不回家。  
张艺兴翻个身冒出来个问题，满心焦灼，以往那么爱哭的人，突然忘记了流泪这个项目。

窗帘没有拉，小公馆外面还是有些微弱的光。  
虽然这是前主人蓄养外室的地方，却也不是在避世的地头。还有野猫阴恻恻的叫声，不时穿透玻璃，直往他耳朵里跑。  
张艺兴打了个寒颤，把被子蒙在头上，臂上的伤口被碰到，无端又想起在这间宅子里发生过的恩怨纠葛起来。

你看，哪怕时空流转，痴男怨女的故事在什么时候都是不缺的。  
我们有时是听故事的人，有时就是故事里的人。

在被子里憋到脸通红，张艺兴才勉强睡了过去。

他小时候一直是和母亲在一起的，父亲常年不在，东奔西跑。  
张艺兴不敢一个人睡的时候，总是要把被子拉过头顶。就好像这样做，外界的一切都能被隔绝开来。  
小小的人儿，缩在被窝里，蜷缩成一个包。  
有一次被母亲发现，轻轻掀开了他的被角，拍了拍小艺兴，“兴兴，睡觉要好好睡。”  
小艺兴探出通红的小脸，小男子汉的自尊心让他不能说出是因为害怕。  
母亲见他不说话，“那妈妈陪你睡好吗？”  
小艺兴摇头，“兴兴现在是男子汉了。”

张艺兴自己也没有意识到，在梦里想起这一段的时候，突然就哭了出来。  
睁眼的时候，他还在被子里。  
没有家，也没有妈妈。  
张艺兴轻轻抽泣了一下，然后身上一凉，被子被掀了起来。他抬头，看到挡住了月光的金钟仁，就站在自己床前。  
“你回来了。”张艺兴一开口，就哭了出来，

“如果今天我死了，你会哭吗？”金钟仁掏出了手绢，递到张艺兴的手上。  
张艺兴攥紧，肩膀一起一伏的。  
金钟仁坐下，感受着张艺兴靠了过来，倚在了他的肩头上，“我会内疚一辈子。”  
金钟仁笑了出来，“那当时如果被打死就好了。”  
张艺兴搡了他一把，却被金钟仁揽住，“诶，我说真的，要说最浪漫的事，不是拥有过你，而是永远永远，在你心里有一席之地。”  
张艺兴低头，泪珠滴到衣服上，“平白无故的，不要想着生生死死。”

金钟仁握住张艺兴的手，抽出手绢帮他揩泪，“这些天，我知道你很难受，我也是。千错万错都是我的错，如果你愿意，我带你走。”  
张艺兴不说话，金钟仁伸出手将他的脸捧住，“我原想着，老师的遗志很重要，革命很重要，可见着你这么煎熬，就像剜我心肝一样。”  
金钟仁的手指轻轻划过张艺兴的脸蛋，抹去泪痕，“你看，我也疯了吧，只要你开心就好了。”

“钟仁，我以为我早就忘了他了。”张艺兴靠在金钟仁的肩上，“不过是个被我厌弃的人，有什么呢。”  
金钟仁一下一下拍着张艺兴的背，听着张艺兴慢慢的说，“我从来都没说过爱他，我怎么可能爱他。”  
金钟仁在黑暗里苦笑了一下，人世间最苦的事，不就是我们每个人都无法控制住的，那颗爱着人的心么。  
他感受着张艺兴近在咫尺的鼻息，“我知道的，我知道的，就像我爱你。不管你爱不爱我，都控制不住得，想爱你。”  
张艺兴环住了金钟仁的脖子，“不委屈吗？”  
金钟仁低头，握住张艺兴的手指，抵在自己胸口上，“有时，会觉得这里痛。”  
张艺兴的泪滴在金钟仁的手背上，金钟仁拍了拍张艺兴的手，“可是，是我情愿的啊。”

张艺兴吸了一下鼻子，“如果，我更早遇到你…”  
金钟仁摇着头，放开张艺兴的手，重新把人揽住，“艺兴，不要说如果。如果这个词太残忍了，人生明明没有如果，无法实现的希望，比没希望，更让人难受。”  
他的吻落在张艺兴的头顶上，轻轻的，缓慢又虔诚，“不爱就是不爱，没关系的。”

夜色如墨，黑暗有时比光亮更能让人坦诚。  
我们谁都不高尚，不论地位高低，在爱里，  
起码人人平等。

朴灿烈在办公室里坐了一夜，面前的烟灰缸里蓄满了烟蒂。  
一连三封电报，邀他北上。  
启明星一闪一闪的，屋里只有一盏水绿小台灯亮着，朴灿烈把腿从书桌上拿下来，突然觉得胸口有些闷。  
他单手推开窗，将领口扯开，深深吸了一口，让新鲜空气灌进肺里。  
军人的天职是服从，第一天当兵就明白的道理。

他只是在犹豫，他不是孤家寡人。  
吴世勋一个人在这里，他还不能全数放下心来。  
清云是从旧时候过来的帮派，虽然说现在还稳坐地头蛇的位置，可到底不比从前。吴世勋年纪轻，位置太高，必得有官家支持才能安稳。  
这样一想，他就想起金钟仁来。  
金钟仁是在新政府里做事的俊杰，拉拢讨好自己的意思不言而喻。只是他还没有打定主意，现在今天一个派系明天一个派系，政党满天飞。他不能拉着一帮过命的弟兄给野心家白白当枪使，所以不得不仔细。  
这一走，还不知道回来是个什么局面。

可惜，今天吴世勋和张艺兴这么一闹。怕是双方心里都有了疙瘩，重修于好需要时间。  
偏偏自己要走，没有时间了。

朴灿烈揉了揉太阳穴，天亮了。

朴灿烈到的时候，只有柳妈在家。  
金钟仁已经去上班了，张艺兴刚出门一会儿，柳妈对他在外面的事不太清楚，只知道张艺兴是个老板，有很多铺子。租界里那家最大的戏园子，也是张老板的产业。  
朴灿烈没多说话，也没进门，转身去了租界。

他如期在观众席上看到了张艺兴。  
很罕见的，没有穿西装。  
而是穿着长袍，月白色的。  
在太师椅上稳若泰山，手边的茶正冒着热气。

台上是空的，离着开演还有好一阵子。  
天井里的光打在张艺兴的身上，朴灿烈觉得张艺兴举手投足，就像一出戏，有腔有调的。

他突然想起，他还不知道张艺兴有多大了，  
到底比自己大，还是比自己小。

军靴落在地上的声音太清晰，还没走近，张艺兴就回过了头来，“坐坐？”  
朴灿烈的心头又爬上了第一次见张艺兴时的那种感觉，有着内敛的杀气，礼貌却疏离。  
朴灿烈的手搭在把手上，“这里我来过很多次，只是第一次在这里见到你。”  
张艺兴打了个响指，有小倌忙不迭送茶上来。  
“我挺喜欢听戏的。”张艺兴把茶盏向朴灿烈推了推。  
朴灿烈往杯中瞧了一眼，端起来吹吹，“太平猴魁最近好的不多，朴某有口福了。”  
“军座大早赶来，怕不是来听戏的吧？”张艺兴搁下杯子，瓷杯在红木桌子上咚地一声。

朴灿烈干笑了声，把手中的杯子放下，压低了声音，“我不日就要领兵北上，想问问你可愿随行？”  
张艺兴看了朴灿烈半天，慢条斯理的端起杯子来，“你把我当什么人？”  
朴灿烈叹气，“你知道我不将你当做兔儿爷，只是想带你出去散散心罢了。”  
张艺兴扭过头来，“不清不楚的，还是不要落人口实了吧。”  
朴灿烈推开茶杯，把手臂搁在两人之间的桌上，“你不怕我强行抓你走么？持刀伤人，这个主我还是做得的。”  
张艺兴放下杯子，一手撑在头上，看向朴灿烈的眼神饶有兴味，“你抓，最好把我就地绞死了去。”  
朴灿烈和张艺兴的目光相对，张艺兴没有闪躲。反而是自己的样子映在他的瞳孔里，无端看起来蠢笨的很。  
朴灿烈气极，这人真是软硬不吃。

张艺兴扬了扬下巴，“军座听完这一场再走？”  
朴灿烈铁青着脸，“没这个雅兴。”  
说罢，拂袖而去。

张艺兴没有回头去看，他阖上眼睛。  
鼓点声响起，随着节拍摇晃着脑袋。  
“老板。”后台班子的主事跑了出来，气喘吁吁的在张艺兴面前。  
“什么事，慌什么？”张艺兴睁眼，先蹙了眉。  
“伯贤不见了，刚才还见他上好了妆，临上台了，哪里都找不到。”主事有点跑，加上刚刚跑前跑后的，说话也带些喘。  
伯贤么？  
张艺兴低头，看着地砖上的日影。  
过了好一会儿，摆摆手，“随他去吧，我先看其他的。”

tbc.


End file.
